Determination of the active site and the mechanism of the bromelain inhibitor isolated from pineapple stem acetone powder. Kinetics and mechanism of action of collagenase on insoluble collagen monolayers. Kinetics and specificity of C. atrox phospholipase A2 toward substrate monolayers and single bilayer vesicles. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pattnaik, N.M., Kezdy, F.J., and Scanu, A.M. Kinetic Study of the Action of Snake Venom Phospholipase A2 on Human Serum High Density Lipoprotein-3. J. Biol. Chem. 251, 1984 (1976). Kaiser, E.T., and Kezdy, F.J. Hydrolysis of Cyclic Esters. Progr. Bioorg. Chem. 4, 239 (1976).